


Podfic: Time and Again

by JaneTurenne



Series: Time and Again [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: Romana is Narvin's President--and that means more or less everything.  15+ hours of podfic covering all four fics of theTime and Againseries, from Civil War to Time War and plenty in-between.





	Podfic: Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Gallifrey and the Lady President](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179555) by [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne). 



> Apologies to anyone who may see this update and be expecting a new fic. Believe it or not, I still hope and believe that there will be another two novels in this series, and am working on that when brainpower permits.

**Title:**  [Five Times Romanadvoratrelundar Missed the Signs and One Time She Couldn’t Possibly Ignore Them](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F137808&t=YzZlNjBlOWQ0NDBkMzY3MjdiZTJlNzcyY2YzOWI4ZmQ3ZTZiNzcwNixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F364030&t=ODIxMzVjNTc5MGRhMmQ0OTIwNDNjNjQ2MDVjYjEwYmFjY2NiMDNjOCxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)  
**Author:**  [JaneTurenne](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FJaneTurenne%2Fpseuds%2FJaneTurenne&t=YTI1Nzg2ZGE4YTc0ZjA0ODgxNjgyYzVlMTI5MDY5NDYwMDE5ZTQ3NixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)  
**Fandom:**  Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)  
**Rating:**  PG  
**Characters/Pairings:**  Romana/Four, Romana/Darkel, Romana/Brax, Romana/Pandora, Romana/Narvin, and Romana/Leela (most of them unrequited).  Plus K-9.  
**Summary:**   The most powerful woman in the known universe has a tendency to attract admirers. She would probably find this a distinct annoyance—if she could ever be bothered to notice.   
**AN:**  Written for [agapi42](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fagapi42%2Fworks&t=YzRiNmQ3ODNjYWY5Y2I3MzI5OGM5ZWY2YzcwYWEyY2IwNmY1YmQwNyxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1) in Yuletide 2010  
**Duration:**  54:53 | 50.25mb  
**Download/Stream:**  [mp3 file](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dropbox.com%2Fs%2Fs7q4gwdsejuilew%2FFive%2520Times%2520Romana%2520Missed%2520the%2520Signs.mp3%3Fdl%3D0&t=MzAxOWJkMmFkYWNkYmU5OTNhMmUyYTI3YjE3ODZmMDcxZDk0NjU3ZCxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)

**Title:**  [Another Time](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F138164&t=ODk4NGRlYmU3OWQzM2EzNTc1ZDk1ZGMxMGZjNGM2ZmJlNTJmODc1ZixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F364030&t=ODIxMzVjNTc5MGRhMmQ0OTIwNDNjNjQ2MDVjYjEwYmFjY2NiMDNjOCxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)  
**Author:**  [JaneTurenne](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FJaneTurenne%2Fpseuds%2FJaneTurenne&t=YTI1Nzg2ZGE4YTc0ZjA0ODgxNjgyYzVlMTI5MDY5NDYwMDE5ZTQ3NixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)  
**Fandom:**  Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)  
**Rating:**  low R, for not-very-explicit sex  
**Characters/Pairings:**  Romana/Narvin, Leela, Brax, K-9  
**Summary:**   Wherein everyone takes a break from threatening Narvin to save the universe—or possibly the other way around—and it is conclusively proven that Romana’s childhood nickname was absurdly ill-chosen.    
**AN:**  Written for [agapi42](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fagapi42%2Fworks&t=YzRiNmQ3ODNjYWY5Y2I3MzI5OGM5ZWY2YzcwYWEyY2IwNmY1YmQwNyxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1) in Yuletide 2010  
**Duration:**  34:41 | 79.41mb  
**Download/Stream:**  [mp3 file](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dropbox.com%2Fs%2F9z52ns76f578dq2%2FAnother%2520Time.mp3%3Fdl%3D0&t=NzY0NjM2ZGZmMTU0ZjFmM2QwYTRkY2UzNGFlMGNlMDRkMDM0MDFhMSxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1) 

**Title:**  [A Time for Every Purpose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F143216&t=YTA5ODIwNzFlOWY1NWM3ZTBmNDk2Yjk2ZGRjNjA3N2Q2OGIzYzkwNixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F364030&t=ODIxMzVjNTc5MGRhMmQ0OTIwNDNjNjQ2MDVjYjEwYmFjY2NiMDNjOCxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)  
**Author:**  [JaneTurenne](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FJaneTurenne%2Fpseuds%2FJaneTurenne&t=YTI1Nzg2ZGE4YTc0ZjA0ODgxNjgyYzVlMTI5MDY5NDYwMDE5ZTQ3NixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)  
**Fandom:**  Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)  
**Rating:**  R, for sex  
**Characters/Pairings:**  Romana/Narvin, Leela, Brax, Darkel, K-9  
**Summary:**    Romana knows that relationships are always complicated—but being the President of Gallifrey, she thinks, gives her a far better appreciation of that fact than most people can ever imagine.   
**AN:**  Written for [agapi42](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fagapi42%2Fworks&t=YzRiNmQ3ODNjYWY5Y2I3MzI5OGM5ZWY2YzcwYWEyY2IwNmY1YmQwNyxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1) in Yuletide 2010  
**Duration:** respectively 1:00:30 | 55.39mb; 1:00:16 | 55.17mb; and 1:31:54 | 84.14mb, for a total length/size of 3 hours 33 minutes and 193.57mb zipped  
**Download:**   [zip file containing 3 mp3s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dropbox.com%2Fs%2Fn4ivptj48ln4lqx%2FA%2520Time%2520for%2520Every%2520Purpose.rar%3Fdl%3D0&t=MDJhNDU5OGIxZjZjMzI2ZDllM2MwOGJmZTZjNmMzMTMzMzUyM2NmMixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)

**Title:**  [For Gallifrey and the Lady President](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F179555&t=ZjdkNDE2YjdhYWMyYzg1MWZjM2MyMGFiMjIyZjQ5NTVkNTlhMmQ4YyxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F364030&t=ODIxMzVjNTc5MGRhMmQ0OTIwNDNjNjQ2MDVjYjEwYmFjY2NiMDNjOCxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
**Author:**  [JaneTurenne](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FJaneTurenne%2Fpseuds%2FJaneTurenne&t=YTI1Nzg2ZGE4YTc0ZjA0ODgxNjgyYzVlMTI5MDY5NDYwMDE5ZTQ3NixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
**Fandom:**  Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)  
**Rating:**  R, for sex and non-explicit violence  
**Characters/Pairings:**  Romana/Narvin, Leela/Andred and a smidge of Romana/Brax  
**Summary:**    The Time War ended in the destruction of two races and the rending of time itself. But it began with intrigue, with friendship, with insight, with misunderstanding, with courage, with mistakes, with struggle, with striving and with love.   
**AN:**  The earlier parts of [Time and Again](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F5678&t=MGM5ODdhN2E1NzRjYjEzMjYxNGVkMzZmMmI2NTQ1M2NiYzRlNzVkNixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1) were written for [agapi42](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fagapi42%2Fworks&t=YzRiNmQ3ODNjYWY5Y2I3MzI5OGM5ZWY2YzcwYWEyY2IwNmY1YmQwNyxTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1) in Yuletide 2010, and this one is also for her  
**Duration:** 10 hours and 10 minutes(!), 630mb zipped  
**Download:**   [zip file containing 7 mp3s ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dropbox.com%2Fs%2Fuoark2l8t4h2o7v%2FFor%2520Gallifrey%2520and%2520the%2520Lady%2520President.rar%3Fdl%3D0&t=NjhlZGEyMzcyYjI0Mjk1ZTMyOGM1ZGQ1OWI5ZDQwMDA0NmQ1NWZhMixTWW1nRGloOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AemihEvkKkFMmySj3ALyI1w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjaneturenne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171483605923%2Fpodfics-time-and-again&m=1)


End file.
